A retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the etiological agent of the complex disease that includes progressive destruction of the immune system (acquired immune deficiency syndrome; AIDS) and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. This virus was previously known as LAV, HTLV-III, or ARV. A common feature of retrovirus replication is the insertion by virally-encoded integrase of proviral DNA into the host cell genome, a required step in HIV replication in human T-lymphoid and monocytoid cells. Integration is believed to be mediated by integrase in three steps: assembly of a stable nucleoprotein complex with viral DNA sequences; cleavage of two nucleotides from the 3′ termini of the linear proviral DNA; covalent joining of the recessed 3′ OH termini of the proviral DNA at a staggered cut made at the host target site. The fourth step in the process, repair synthesis of the resultant gap, may be accomplished by cellular enzymes.
Nucleotide sequencing of HIV shows the presence of a pol gene in one open reading frame [Ratner, L. et al., Nature, 313, 277(1985)]. Amino acid sequence homology provides evidence that the pol sequence encodes reverse transcriptase, integrase and an HIV protease [Toh, H. et al., EMBO J. 4, 1267 (1985); Power, M. D. et al., Science, 231, 1567 (1986); Pearl, L. H. et al., Nature, 329, 351 (1987)]. All three enzymes have been shown to be essential for the replication of HIV.
It is known that some antiviral compounds which act as inhibitors of HIV replication are effective agents in the treatment of AIDS and similar diseases, including reverse transcriptase inhibitors such as azidothymidine (AZT) and efavirenz and protease inhibitors such as indinavir and nelfinavir. The compounds of this invention are inhibitors of HIV integrase and inhibitors of HIV replication. The inhibition of integrase in vitro and HIV replication in cells is a direct result of inhibiting the strand transfer reaction catalyzed by the recombinant integrase in vitro in HIV infected cells. The particular advantage of the present invention is highly specific inhibition of HIV integrase and HIV replication.
The following references are of interest as background:
Chemical Abstracts No. 33-2525 discloses the preparation of 5-chloro-8-hydroxy-1,6-naphthyridine-7-carboxylic acid amide from the corresponding methyl ester.
Derwent Abstract No. 97-048296 is an abstract of Japanse Published Application No. 08301849. The abstract discloses certain heterocyclic carboxamide derivatives. The derivatives are said to be useful as tachykinin receptor inhibitors. N-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzyl-1,2-dihydro-N,2-dimethyl-1-oxo-4-pyrrolidino-3-isoquinoline carboxamide is specifically disclosed.
WO 98/13350 discloses certain quinoline derivatives which inhibit vascular endothelial growth factor. The reference also discloses certain 1,8-naphthryidine derivatives; i.e., Examples 53 and 54 respectively describe preparations of 2-acetamido-5-(2-fluoro-5-hydroxy-4-methylanilino)-1,8-naphthyridine and 2-amino-5-(2-fluoro-5-hydroxy-4-methylanilino)-1,8-naphthyridine.
WO 99/32450 discloses 4-hydroxyquinoline-2-carboxamide derivatives which are proposed for use in treating herpes virus infections.
WO 98/11073 discloses 8-hydroxyquinoline-7-carboxamides which are proposed for use in treating herpes virus infections.